In His World
by Hedgehogs4713
Summary: It was just a normal day until one thing led to another, transferring my friends and I into the Sonic Universe! Join our adventures as we try to get back home. P.S. I mainly wrote this story for my friends and I so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Character Bios

Character Bios

This story includes my friends and I. You most likely know nothing about us, (-_-) so I'm not going to just start the story without helping you out a little. I went around and interviewed my friends in this story. These are THEIR answers and I suggest referencing them throughout the story. So without further ado, I give you the character bios!

Side Note: Some people chose aliases for themselves.

**Madi**

**Personality: **Witty, Smart, and Cares For Friends

**Likes: **Music, Video Games (specifically Sonic), and Books

**Dislikes: **Writer's Block, Game Overs, and Finishing A Good Book Series

**Talents: **Writing and Gaming

**Faith**

**Personality: **Gullible, Stupid, and LOUD

**Likes: **R5 (it's not a boyband), Drawing, and Singing

**Dislikes: **Fangirls, Annoying People, and Homework

**Talents:** Art, Singing, Fashion, and Screaming

**Faye**

**Personality: **Feisty, Intelligent, and Shy

**Likes: **Animals, Reading, and Drawing

**Dislikes: **Meanies, Animal Slaughter, and Death

**Talents: **Horse Riding, Drawing, Fashion, Problem Solving, and Creative Writing

**Jake**

**Personality: **Crazy, Fun, and Sassy

**Likes: **Food, Sonic, and Total Drama Island

**Dislikes: **Working, Patience, and Reading

**Talents: **Drawing, Running, and Singing

**Eleni**

**Personality: **Nice, Smart, and Fun

**Likes: **Playing Volleyball, Learning, and ANIMALS

**Dislikes: **Reading, Tests, and Gymnastics

**Talents: **Drawing and Setting In Volleyball

**Jane**

**Personality: **Funny, Sporty, and Artistic

**Likes: **Watching TV, Sports, and Hanging Out With Friends

**Dislikes: **Reading, People That Are Very Annoying, and Homework

**Talents: **Sports, Drawing, and Singing

**Victoria**

**Personality:** Artistic, Nice, and Creative

**Likes: **Candy, Acting, and Art

**Dislikes: **People Who Are Too Smart, Throwing Up, and Banana Smoothies

**Talents: **Art, Acting, and Singing

**Aiden**

**Personality: **Care For Family, Angered Easily, and Funny

**Likes: **Sports, Video Games, and Playing With Family

**Dislikes: **Koda, Annoying People, and Show Offs

**Talents: **Cooking

**Koda**

**Personality: **Funny, Active, and Violent

**Likes: **Animals, Bow And Arrows, and Video Games

**Dislikes: **Aiden, Lions, and School

**Shea**

**Personality: **Nice, Sometimes Rude, and Fun

**Likes: **Star Wars, Watching TV, and Hello Kitty

**Dislikes: **Haters, Creepy People, and Running

**Talents: **Dancing and Lip Syncing

**Kate**

**Personality: **Peppy, Annoying, and Special

**Likes: **Talking, Animals, and Gymnastics

**Dislikes: **Jake, Bread, and Cheese

**Talents: **Gymnastics

**Katie**

**Personality: **Special, Annoying, and Quiet

**Likes:** Gymnastics, Animals, and Books

**Dislikes: **Jake, Snap Peas, and Annoying People

**Talents: **Swimming

**Emma**

**Personality: **Talkative, Musical, and Funny

**Likes: **Blue, Ducks, and Total Drama Island

**Dislikes: **Pink, Shrimp, and Neon Shoes

**Talents: **Piano, Singing, Dance, and Drawing

**Leo**

**Personality: **Fun, Creative, and Video Game Whiz

**Likes: **Sonic, Mega Man, and Listening To Music

**Dislikes: **Sonic 06, Hard Tests, and A Lot Of Homework

**Talents:** Playing Guitar and Gaming

Now before I start, I want to clarify a few relationships:

Koda and Aiden are Madi's brothers.

As you can tell, there are sadly just a few registered Sonic fans, but thankfully everyone agreed to be in this story.

The character match ups in this story were chosen by personality, if I had to fit someone in, or (in one Sonic character's case) a volunteer.

I wrote this story mainly for my friends and I so if you don't like the story or don't understand a joke, then I apologize and can only explain so much.

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713

P.S. Can you guess who I am? I'm sure it's pretty obvious.


	2. Chapter 1

_In His World_

Chapter One  
Madi  
It was just another boring day. Unless you're me. For my friends and I, we had no idea what was in store for us. It was lunch time. I was sitting with my friends Jake, Jane, Faye, Eleni, Victoria, Katie, Faith, Emma, Kate, Shea, and Leo. Jake, the inappropriate jokester he was, was trying to get us to laugh. We all rolled our eyes. Typical Jake. Suddenly, I felt this strange sensation and everything fades black. Hm. Guess no literature for me. Yahoo!

As I wake up, I shake my head. "Ugh, what happened..." I said. I finally look at my surroundings. I'm sitting in a field right outside a huge city. Then I put my hand to my head... WHAT THE HECK! I looked down at "my" hand. White glove, golden cuff... I look at the rest of me. Oh my God. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog!

"How did this happen?" I question myself. "I wonder if I can find anyone else!" I walk into a forest behind me. It opens up into a clearing. In the clearing, AMY is caressing her quills, whispering, "I'm so fluffy..." to herself. "Um... Is now a bad time?" I ask, slightly disturbed. "My friend Madi would love to see this right now!" 'Amy' said. "Hm... Okay let's see... Do you like R5?" "YES! Of course I do!" She says, slapping me. "Ow! Nice to see you too Faith..." I say, rubbing my arm. "How do you know my name?" Faith questions me. "It's me, Madi! Duh, who else? I am Shadow after all." I reply, "Well, let's start looking for the others." "Okay!" Faith agrees. We were on our way.

We had been walking for a while until we finally made it through the forest. There were a few plains before the city, and that's where we were headed. In the distance, we hear screaming. Worried, we run over there. "What's wrong?" I started asking, then I actually looked at the scene in front of me. Silver, Blaze, and Marine were looking at each other and yelling their heads off. It was a good thing they stopped after they saw us. "Guys look! It's Shadow and Amy! This is totally awesome!" Silver exclaimed happily. "Wait, slow down! We aren't what we look like!" I said panicked. Great, this might be bad. "Well we aren't either so what's going on?!" Blaze said confused. "Okay let me think... Marine, do you like horses by any chance?" "YES, I LOVE HORSES!" Marine said excitedly. "Alright, Blaze, do you like sports?" I ask again, sort of guessing who they were. "Yep! I'm awesome!" Blaze confirmed. Feeling like a police officer, I asked, "And finally, Silver, " I looked at him. I could tell he was really excited. "Hello Jake. Good to find you too Faye and Jane." I finished."Uh, you know our names how-" Jake said paranoid. "Guys it's me, Madi!" I said exasperated. "And lets not forget me, Faith!" Faith added. "If we're here, then that means the others are too!" Jane realized. "Let's see who else ended up here with us." I said, curious to see who else was here and who they were.

In a different field, we stumbled upon MORE people! Jeez, this is getting repetitive. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were still unconscious. But not for long. I walk over and poke Sonic. My friends go over and do the same for Tails and Knuckles. All three sprung up at the touch. "What the?!" they said in unison. "Before you freak out," I started cautiously, "I have a feeling that you aren't the real Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles." They shook their heads. "Okay so let's start with Sonic. Who are you really?" "I'm really a girl named Eleni so this is confusing." 'Sonic' said. I smiled. Eleni was my best friend. "Alright Tails? Who are you?" I ask again. "Um this is all weird but I'm Victoria." 'Tails' stated. "And who are y-" I began until 'Knuckles' interrupted with, "I have no idea what is going on but I'm Aiden!" "AIDEN?!" I exclaimed, "Oh my God this is awesome! Aiden what's up!" "Who are you?" Aiden asked confused. I shook my head, "Isn't it obvious? I thought it was. It's me, your sister!" "Madi!" Aiden said happily. "Wow Aiden you're a surprise! Let's find the rest of the Sonic gang!" I said... again.

You know what comes next. More walking! We still haven't reached the city. Man, you'd think being in the Sonic crew's bodies would speed us up. Nope. We start to see two shapes appear along the horizon. One is running back and forth and the other is just watching, probably confused. I was very tempted to try out the skates, but I didn't want to fail in front of everyone. Another time. We start to jog over there. "Eleni, make sure you don't start running! You're not you, remember?" I warn my bestie. "Wha-" she starts before whoosh! She starts running at the speed of sound, screaming bloody murder. I face palm myself and yell, "Slow down!" I watch as dust is kicked up around the two figures and they stop and watch as Eleni skids to a stop. We quickly rush over there and discover that the two figures are Rouge and Omega. Eleni raises a thumbs up and mutters, "I'm ok..." I help her up and ask Rouge and Omega, "Who are you guys? I mean, who are you really?" "I am Shea." 'Omega' clarified. "Shea!" Jake ran up to his friend. "And you are?" I look to Rouge. "I don't want to be Rouge..." 'Rouge' whispered, "I'm Koda..." "WHAT?!" I burst out laughing. "Sorry Koda, but that is hilarious! That, my friend, is karma for teasing Aiden." He gave me a death glare, which looked really weird coming from Rouge. Faith ran up to me saying, "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone is screaming." "Do you remember the last time we went to someone screaming? It was just Jake, Jane, and Faye... Actually on that note, we might as well." I responded.

We discovered the source of the screaming was coming from a little house on a hill. Luckily it had stopped by the time we got there. We walked inside and found out it was Cream's house. Inside, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were staring at each other. They looked at us as we walked in. "Long story, I'm Madi, who are you?" I blurted out quickly. "I'm Emma." 'Vanilla' stated. "I'm Kate and-" 'Cream' started until 'Cheese' interrupted with, "Chao chao chao!" "Oh yeah and this is Katie." Kate continued. "Well this is great. So far we have my bros and almost everyone at the table..." I began, but was interrupted by a sound from outside. It sounded like a rocket. We all looked at each other and decided to go check it out.

We were in for a surprise. Outside, Metal Sonic was flying in circles. Upon us walking up, he miraculously found a way to turn it off. He fell to the ground saying, "Ow, that hurt." "And there is our conclusion. Hi Leo!" I said. We all looked at each other. We've found each other! Oh great, that sounded like something out of my Curse story... Right about then, Shadow gained control once again and I was merely a bystander in his body.

Hi! So I think I pretty much spelled out who I am, but whatever. I am SO sorry if the chapter got repetitive. I just wanted to introduce everyone and which character they're tied to. And about the volunteer, I want to clear up that it is obviously Rouge. What type of creep would think I would force that on someone?!  
Faith: Hey guys...  
Jane: You're forgetting something!  
Oh yeah! We decided to hold a competition between ourselves. Out of all of us, who is your favorite? Please put your answer in a review and review the story as well.  
Jake: I'm gonna win!  
Eleni: No I'm gonna win!  
Jane: You guys all know I'm going to win, so just deal with it.  
Okay, I'm going to end this before a fight breaks out.  
Eleni: Um, a little too late for that. Jane already has Jake in a headlock.  
Jake: HELP ME!  
Emma: Jane, let me get in on the action!  
... No comment... All right everyone bye! ... Wait, no, Jake put that knife down!  
Faith: Where'd he get the knife?  
It's an author's note, Faith. ANYTHING can happen.  
Jane: :) Anything? (Saying it with an evil voice)  
All right time to end this! (Before it gets ugly!)  
Thx? O.o- Hedgehogs4713 P.S. If you couldn't tell, Jake and Jane are violent. :/ I warned you...

ps: I'm so sorry this took so long! I didn't really feel like typing it, but with out further delay, I can continue!


End file.
